


Watch me work

by coffeeandcookies9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcookies9/pseuds/coffeeandcookies9
Summary: A very cheeky Kara flirts with the new boss, making both their working days go a little faster.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 29
Kudos: 351





	1. Monday

It's Monday morning and Kara is going through the motions of her normal routine; wake up, go back to sleep, wake up late and rush about putting on the nearest clean shirt and jeans and quickly brushing her teeth before heading out the door to her car. When she gets to work she is ecstatic to find a parking space and with five minutes to go she chances grabbing a coffee quickly from the ground floor cafe. 

Social distancing measures are still in place and so Kara keeps herself safely behind the yellow tape on the floor away from the woman in front of her. She checks her phone for the time while bouncing on the heels of her shoes. She has four minutes. 

The woman in front moves to the counter and Kara is delighted to hear her order a simple black coffee. When it comes to the payment the woman whips out a card and hovers it over the contactless machine but there seems to be a problem. Anyone who is a regular knows to bring money to this cafe as their machine is majorly unreliable on the best of days. Kara glances to her phone again, she has three minutes. 

The woman at the front of the queue seems to not be taking no for an answer, trying her card over and over again. A quick glance over the woman's smart attire makes Kara think this woman probably doesn't hear the word no often. Once again she's bouncing on her heels when suddenly Kara makes a snap decision - social distancing out of the widow - as she moves forward brandishing her money in her hand.

"Hey Jess, I'm happy to pay for this lady's drink if you can snap up a caramel macchiato faster than a superhero on speed," Kara shouts up, making the woman at the card machine jump a little bit as Jess shoots the woman an apologetic smile before nodding at Kara.

"Sure thing Kara."

Kara's smile vanishes as soon as the woman at the card machine turns around and looks at her with the most piercing green eyes she's seen. The woman has jet-black hair and red lips that stand out against her pale skin and she eyes up Kara in a way that has the blonde gulping and stepping back before rearranging her glasses on her nose nervously. 

"Ah sorry to step in to your space there.. I...just that card machine really plays up and you don't look like someone who carries money so... yeah," Kara stumbles out as the woman scrutinises her face for a long moment. 

"How can I pay you back?" The woman asks in a husky voice and Kara would be lying if a few interesting comebacks didn't fly through her mind first. Thankfully her brain kicks in to gear and tells her this woman does not look like someone who would appreciate an innuendo right now so she takes a safer bet instead.

"Honestly don't worry about that. If I can't buy a beautiful woman a coffee every once in a while then what kind of person am I?" Kara laughs and feels herself blush as she realises what she said and adjusts her glasses once more. The woman looks taken aback for a few moments before she puts her card and purse away in her bag. 

Jess comes out with both drinks and hands them to both ladies while quickly taking payment and handing the change back to Kara. They both walk out on to the ground floor lobby and head towards the stairs, not chancing being stuck in a stuffy lift with everyone else. Kara looks at her phone and notices she has under ten seconds before she is officially late for work (again) and fights the urge to run up the stairs as the woman beside her starts speaking. 

"I really don't like owing people anything so you need to think of a way I can pay you back," the woman states, making it sound very much like a command. Kara briefly looks over the woman in her expensive navy suit and decides to chance her luck.

"Okay, there's maybe one thing you could do. My boss is going to be furious at the fact that I'm coming in a few minutes late again so if I could get your name and tell her I was helping you out and you could then vouch for me..." Kara trails off as she looks at the woman beside her on the stairs who has her brows raised before her forehead scrunches in to a frown. Okay, maybes that wasn't the best thing to ask this clearly important-looking woman...

"So let me get this straight. You want me to tell your boss you were busy coming to my rescue when in reality you decided to chance getting a coffee instead of starting your shift on time?"

Kara grimaces at the matter of fact statement but as she reaches the third floor she straightens up and puffs her chest out a little. She's already in deep so she may as well own it.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm asking," the blonde faces the woman head on, stern expression in place, "Or maybes we could say we were having ridiculously good sex and you just wanted to come twice and obviously I obliged..."

Kara watches, in what feels like slow motion, as the woman's red lips open wide, green eyes darkening a fraction. The blonde is almost confused by the woman's shocked look until her brain catches up to what she's just said out loud and she feels herself go bright red while mimicking the woman's wide-eyed expression. Before she can apologise for her word-vomit and complete lack of professionalism her boss Cat throws the doors open to the stairwell and looks between the two women.

"Ah Kara. Well I can't say I'm surprised. I told you that punctuality is key in any workplace so it's your own fault that you've been caught by our new Director, Lena Luthor. Maybes now you'll get yourself in on time," Cat says with an air of nonchalance although Kara knows she will be seething inside and will no doubt hunt her down later for a proper scolding.

It's Kara's turn to be shocked for a moment as she realises exactly who she's been talking to. Before she thinks about the implications of the conversation she had with Lena she can feel her mouth begin to move before she can stop it (honestly she tries).  
"So it's ok for the director to be late but not me?" Kara folds her arms, still able to feel her earlier blush biting her cheeks. She's aware that green eyes have never left her and she glances across to Lena, noticing that those red lips are now pulled up in to a small smug smirk. Kara frowns a little as her new Director cocks her head to the side, eyeing Kara subtly and carefully. Cat barks out a laugh.

"Don't be silly Kara, Miss Luthor got here hours ago. Now run along, there's a team meeting in twenty minutes," Cat signals for Kara to come inside as she smiles in Lena's direction, "Shall we get set up in the board room?"

Kara walks past Cat quickly and through to her office, dumping her bag and coffee on her desk as she slumps in to her chair. Her colleague Winn pops his head up from the desk beside her. 

"Bad morning?" he asks as the blonde takes her glasses off and rubs her eyes.

"You have no idea Winn. No idea."

~

The team meeting goes by quickly, thankfully, as Kara finds herself unable to tear her eyes away from the new director. At first, she tried not to make eye contact as she was still ridiculously embarrassed by their earlier conversation. But at some point during the meeting, Lena sat down as Cat went through some figures and Kara looked across at the raven-haired woman, dragging her eyes up her body as she adjusts herself in the seat, crossing her legs and resting her arms on the sides of the chair. Kara quickly glanced to Lena's face and regretted it instantly as green eyes were looking right at her, one eyebrow quirking ever so slightly.  
Thereafter, Kara couldn't even try to hide her watchful gaze even though she knew she was crossing a dangerous path. The sooner this woman does her introductions and then hides away in her office the better, she thought.

Everyone starts packing up and leaving at the end of their shift while Kara decides to stay a while longer to make up for her lateness. Soon she's the only one left and manages to get through a load of emails before switching the computer off and grabbing her bag. 

Happy to be finished for the day, Kara swings the doors open to the staircase and smacks right in to another body, both bouncing off each other with a grunt. Kara steadies herself quicker than the other person and reaches out to grab them before they stumble back down the steps.

"Shit, you okay?" Kara breathes out as she recognises those familiar shocked green eyes and internally kicks herself for once again being in what feels like the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Yes I'm fine. Sorry about that. Oh and..." Lena glances to Kara's neck and the blonde automatically touches where she thinks she's looking.

"What is it?" Kara asks as she pulls her hand away to see a faded red colour on her fingertips. Kara knows it's not blood as they really didn't bump in to each other that hard and realisation dawns on the both of them as Lena consciously rubs at her lightly smudged lips.

"My lipstick.. I'm very sorry Ms Danvers," Lena says earnestly as she pulls a clean tissue from her bag and steps forward, one hand resting on the other side of Kara's neck as she rubs away the lipstick mark with the tissue. Kara holds her breath instantly, chancing a look at those green eyes close up and gets lost for a moment looking at the swirling colours of emerald and jade. Kara tears her eyes away when Lena looks up at her, a little smirk in place.  
"That's the best I can do," Lena says as she steps back, hand gently leaving her neck and a small smile on those damn red lips, "I suppose now we could state a good case for that lie of yours?"

Kara blushes once again at the thought of the mornings conversation.  
"I am so sorry if I made you uncomfortable, honestly, I am not that unprofessional... usually," Kara adjusts her glasses again but feels herself smiling back at a smirking Lena.

"No discomfort here. It's been a... memorable first day, shall we say?" Lena steps around Kara and through the door back into the office.

"Are you seriously still working now?" Kara asks, looking at the time on her phone.

"I've just got a few emails to send and then I'll be on my way," Lena smiles, "So, I'll see you on time tomorrow Ms Danvers?"

"Ah yeah, of course," Kara laughs, nodding at the smirking director, "I'll, ah, sharpen my skills so you come faster next time".

Kara lets the doors shut with a bang as she sprints down the stairs, leaving Lena in a state of shock once more at her crude outburst. Her work just got a whole more interesting and Kara had no doubt that her punctuality was going to be much improved going forward. 

~

Lena stands for a moment, biting her lip. She's really got her work cut out for her here.


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Lena's POV

It's Lena's second day as director of the new company she had just bought and like always she was eager to get going. Maybes a certain blonde had her a little more eager than normal but Lena filed that away in her mind. Number one rule is not to mix business with pleasure but a little flirting doesn't harm anyone does it?  
She watches as the ground floor cafe lights are switched on and someone changes the signs to say 'Open' at 6am exactly before making her way across to the building and going inside. The same woman from yesterday stands behind the counter and doesn't look at all deterred by Lena's prompt arrival. 

"Black coffee?" Jess asks as she pours a steaming fresh cup and covers it with a lid before Lena can even nod yes. That is what she'd call a perfect service.

"I'd like to pay for two actually. I'm sure Ms Danvers will want her morning cup of sugar so if you can add her regular to the bill that would be great," Jess smirks at the gesture which makes Lena frown a little, making her explain further "I'm just paying her back for yesterday."

"Sure" Jess smiles sweetly but Lena detects a hint of a smirk and rolls her eyes as she takes her cup and heads out of the cafe and to the stairs.

Lena's personal office isn't as big as her L Corp one but she tells herself she's only here temporarily to keep an eye on the company's transition. The room was next to Cat's, at the bottom of the office away from the call handlers and general 'noise disturbances' as Cat affectionately called the team (at least Lena hopes it was affectionately).

It did give her a good view of the team as a whole and she found herself watching as they entered one by one, settling themselves down for the day. Something was a bit off though, as she noticed that some of the team had some quite outlandish clothes on. Lena shook her head, thinking that there were maybes some quirky members of staff and each to their own. That is until she watches one man stroll in with chaps and a stetson!

"Lena, darling, apologies I forgot to tell you it's fancy dress day here in the office. The team are raising money for a local anti-racism youth scheme in the city. It might get a little raucous in here so feel free to shut the door and draw the blinds. Don't worry I'll get you when it's time to pose for photos," and just like that, Cat was gone in a flash, leaving Lena frowning at the thought of just being there for a photo op...

Lena was sat thinking about how she could include herself in the team activities today when a familiar blonde waltzes in to the office. She checks the time - 8.58am (just on time). Lena then notices the coffee in the blondes hand and smiles to herself. She then notices her attire, which is surprising because it's without a doubt the most stand out two-piece suit she's ever seen. It's designer, possibly Halpern, with an abstract print of red's and green. It looks familiar, which is the excuse Lena gives herself for raking her eyes up and down Kara's body.  
She watches as Kara struts around like a playful peacock in front of her colleagues, pretending to have a stand off with the man in the stetson. She then seemingly gets a little too giddy and almost sprints in to the nearby kitchen and back out again only to douse one colleague in... wait is that flour? And is he playing... dead? Lena watches as this bizarre scene unfolds only for it all to click in her mind. Kara is dressed up. As Villanelle. From Killing Eve.  
Lena rolls her eyes and laughs to herself as Kara tries to clean up the mess of the flour, glancing towards Cat's office a number of times. At least Lena now has her excuse to get out there and interact with the team although she'll wait and let them have their fun first.

An hour goes by in the blink of an eye and although Lena feels she hasn't achieved much, she pushes herself to get up and away from her desk. Most of the team have their head down and are concentrating as she wanders in to the kitchen. The benches are full with cakes, some homemade and some shop-bought, all with a price tag on and a container for the money on a side table. Lena isn't really one for sweet treats but she browses them all until she hears a shuffling behind her and turns to see Kara leaning against the door frame.

"I hope you've got money on you today as that container doesn't take contactless," Kara smirks at her boss as Lena takes the opportunity to look over the figure-hugging suit close up.

"You're awfully cocksure in your fancy dress outfit. You do know you're not Villanelle right?" Lena raises one eyebrow and Kara's smirk only gets bigger.

"I knew you'd be a fan. She's hot though isn't she?" Kara playfully wiggles both her brows and Lena laughs.

"Yeah she is. You pull it off well."

Kara blushes at the compliment and looks away which Lena finds totally endearing and when she looks back up they both find themselves genuinely smiling at eachother. Lena finally clears her throat after a moment too long.

"Ah I was wanting your help actually. You seem to have a particular set of skills that I need," Lena says, her voice coming out an octave lower than expected. Kara's eyes widen a fraction and then that playful smirk is back.

"Oh really? What skills exactly? I'm known to have a few," Kara tries to say coolly but Lena was ready for the cheeky remark.

"Known? Not very classy then?" Lena fires back, scrunching her nose.

"N..no, not like that, I'm not..." Kara trails off as Lena laughs loudly. 

"Kara calm down, I'm joking. I meant I'd like you to be the one to introduce me to the team. You have good people skills and seem to be well liked by the team so who better?" Lena smiles as she watches the blush fade from Kara's cheeks, leaving her flushed and glowing. Then Kara's eyes narrow at her boss.

"So you basically want to use me to infiltrate the team?" Kara looks serious for a moment before that devilish smirk is back, "Then use away."

Kara stands aside to let Lena out the door and takes her on a tour of the office. Kara gives personal anecdotes and mentions a skill that each colleague has and really gives Lena an insight in to the workings of the team. It's pretty impressive and everyone welcomes Lena warmly. 

Lunch is served on paper plates and Lena judges the cake competition as well as picking the fancy dress winner (J'onns pineapple upside-down cake and the two guys in a donkey costume were her favourites). Cat appears at the mention of photographs before she ushers Lena to a meeting in the boardroom. She's reluctant to leave after having a good laugh with the team and as Cat opens the doors to the stairwell she chances a quick glance back and catches Kara standing proudly, hands on hips and smiling for a few seconds before the smile is replaced with a grimace as she stops Winn from trying the mount the donkey(s) ... She quietly laughs to herself as Cat talks figures, leading her in to the boardroom.

The meeting drags on and when they return to the office most people have left to go home. Lena finds a selection of cakes in a box on her desk and she smiles at the note left on top:

Pay up  
V x

Lena heads to the kitchen and takes a photo of her putting the money in the container before attaching it to an email and sending it to Kara. She's working her way through emails when she notices a reply pop up from the blonde, which surprises Lena and has her looking around to see if Kara was still in the office. There's no one to be seen so she opens the email.

K.Danvers  
Glad you took notice of my threat. It's always hard killing the pretty ones...

Lena rolls her eyes.

L.Luthor  
Why on earth are you replying to work emails after hours?

Lena doesn't get far with her emails as a reply comes straight through.

K.Danvers  
I'm still in character. An assassin's job is never done. Plus I don't want to look like I'm ignoring the new director now, do I?

L.Luthor  
I don't think you could ever ignore me even if you wanted.

Lena presses send but hovers over the 'retract' button for a few seconds. It's too late though as the reply is instant.

K.Danvers  
Never

~

Kara enters her apartment and hangs her bag over a chair before throwing herself on to her sofa. She reads through her email exchange with Lena, smiling as she does before noticing something that makes her sit up straight. On Lena's email signature is her work number and personal number. An idea strikes Kara as she quickly saves the personal number to her phone before clicking on to her camera. 

Kara positions herself in front of a mirror before unbuttoning her blazer and pulling it slightly aside so her abs are on show. Kara's black bra can be seen but her chest is relatively hidden so it doesn't look too racy. She snaps a photo and looks at it for a few seconds before adding some text and pressing send before she could overthink it. 

Kara puts her phone on the coffee table in front of the sofa and sits down as she bites her nails, watching the text go from 'sent' to 'seen'. Nothing comes through after that so Kara eventually stands up, feeling a little deflated, and starts to undress ready for a shower. Just as she removes the blazer her phone pings once with a text and she looks down. Kara can see that the text is a reply from Lena and she picks the phone up to read the message, excitement bubbling inside.  
A couple of seconds later her phone pings again, this time with a photo attachment. Kara opens the attachment then promptly drops her phone on the floor.  
Damn. She's in trouble.


	3. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically warm-up smut

Kara finally turns off her alarm after seven attempts of prolonging the inevitable and pressing the snooze button. When she notices the time she's up and out of bed practically flying around the room finding clean clothes with a toothbrush in her mouth. She knows she won't have time for a coffee this morning and she can already feel the irritability under her skin.

Parking at work is horrific as she circles the car park waiting for a space, finally edging her car in to a very difficult spot. She rushes in to the building and takes the stairs two at a time until she reaches the third floor double doors where the clocking-in machine is and swipes her card just before the time changes to 09.01am. She fist pumps the air at this small victory but before she enters the office she's aware of a clacking noise (someone's heels) behind her. As the blonde turns she is en-captured by the beautiful swaying hips of the new director walking towards her. However when she looks up and catches the stern glint in Lena's eyes she genuinely considers running back down the stairs to get away.

"Hi..." Kara tries but Lena grabs her by her blue shirt and drags her in to the empty boardroom just down the hallway. Lena pushes her against the door as it closes and Kara lets out a little 'oomf'. The room is dark but Kara can make out Lena leaning forward and locking the door slowly. Kara tries to speak but is stopped by Lena's fingers to her lips as she looks at green eyes in the darkened room and Lena shakes her head. They both watch each other intently as they listen to someone marching down the corridor and past the boardroom, both letting out a breath when they pass by. Lena pulls her finger away from Kara's lips slowly, straightening the blondes collar and bunched-up shirt as she steps back and looks her over.

"It's good to know my photography skills clearly expressed my want to have you alone in a dark room," Kara whispers, smiling as she steps forward in to Lena's space. She leans towards those red lips that she so desires, hand reaching towards the back of Lena's head, eyes closed as she moves to kiss this beautiful woman. However, Lena moves away at the last moment as Kara steps in to nothing but air before opening her eyes confused at the lack of contact.

"Alright Romeo, less of that and sit the fuck down," Lena demands. Kara does as she's told and sits on one of the office chairs as Lena leans against the wall in front of her. The lights are still off so Kara is primarily looking at the silhouette of Lena across from her.

"What is this? Some kind if interrogation?" Kara scoffs but she finds herself swallowing thickly at the thought of who stands in front of her and the power she wields as a Luthor.

"No, smart ass, but I would like to know why you never responded after I sent you my photo?"

Oh. Kara completely forgot about that. She laughs but Lena's silhouette stays still.

"You want my honest answer? I was busy..." Kara gulps at the thought of exactly what she was doing after she received the photo. She watches Lena's silhouette as she crosses her arms.

"Doing?" Lena asks, voice low.

"I'm sure a clever woman like you can guess."

"I want to hear you say it," Lena almost whispers and Kara actually shivers. The kind of shiver that makes her thoroughly aware of her hardened nipples under her shirt.  
Now most would shy away but Kara decides to treat this like a potential job interview. She already knew that she'd do anything Lena asks but she wanted to make her say it too.

"I was already half naked when you sent me that photo. So I unbuttoned my trousers and took them off," Kara stands from the chair.  
"I was going to head in the shower but I figured I could get a little dirtier first," the blonde starts walking slowly towards Lena, "So instead I walked in to my bedroom, took off my bra and climbed on the bed. I lay down, phone in one hand, looking at your amazing cleavage in that red bra," Kara was in front of Lena now and she moves to put both hands on the wall, either side of Lena's head.  
"I imagined my tongue on your breasts and then my hands in your pants as I slid my own hand into my underwear Lena," Kara whispers and she actually hears Lena audibly breathe out when she says her name.  
"That photo made me so wet Lena, so wet. I slid my fingers inside myself as I looked at your incredible body, at those lips..." Kara leans in and ghosts Lena's lips with her own.  
"I imagined what your lips and your tongue might do to me. How my own would love to taste you," Kara licks Lena's bottom lip, feeling Lena gasp and part her lips at the contact.  
"I was so wet that I was close to coming but I wanted it to last longer than that so I pulled my slick fingers out and rubbed some of that wetness on my nipples," Kara reaches down to Lena's hand and places it against her shirt, "My nipples were as hard as they are now. Can you feel them?"  
Kara flattens Lena's hand to her breast and Lena lets out a little gasp. Lena massages her breast ever so gently and Kara feels her eyes roll back and knot in her stomach. Her concentration wavers but she so wants to finish this so she takes Lena's hand and pins it against the wall before reaching down and doing the same with the other.  
"Then I put my fingers back inside my underwear and back inside myself and pushed and pushed and pushed until I came all over them. I came so hard and so fast thinking of you, Lena," Kara presses her forehead to Lena's before moving her lips up to press a light kiss to the director's forehead and then softly releasing her grip on Lena's wrists. Kara steps out of Lena's space and back towards the chair, sitting down and crossing her legs as she hears Lena move. 

Lena flicks the light switch and for a moment they are both blinded. Kara recovers and looks over at a very flushed Lena and she devilishly smirks.

"Is that what you wanted?" The blonde wiggles her brows and Lena laughs.

"That was... better than I was anticipating," Lena smirks but the looks down, a flash of embarrassment crosses her face, "I had visions of you sending the photo to the office Whatsapp group or even the national press. They'd have field day with Lena Luthor's nudes. Or nearly-nudes, I suppose."

"I honestly wouldn't do that Lena," Kara stands again, this time walking towards the door, "I'm too selfish and jealous. Only I want to see whats under those expensive suits."

Kara unlocks the door, look backs and winks at her director before leaving the room. 

~

Lena really has to take a moment. Kara has been ridiculously flirty and cheeky from the moment they met, so that really was no surprise. But wow, did she just take it up a notch or what?

Soon Lena feels cool enough to get started on setting up the boardroom for today's host of meetings.  
She spends most of her day walking between the boardroom and her personal office, blue eyes watching her every move every time she enters or leaves.

Finally, it's her last meeting of the day and it's with the team. They all file in one by one and Lena smiles at them all as they grab a coffee and take a seat. Kara is last in and shoots her a signature smirk which seems to grow even bigger when the blonde realises that the only seat left is the one next to Lena.

Cat begins the meeting with some stats and figures, turning the main lights off and turning the projector on. Lena feels Kara scoot her chair forwards beside her and it takes a lot of restraint for Lena not to look over at what the blonde is up to.  
Cat continues her analysis of the statistics, Lena nodding along and paying attention until she feels something graze the outside of her thigh. Lena drops her hands to her lap and tries to look towards Kara's direction. The blonde has her elbow on the table and her fist on her cheek, her body tilted so it is shielding anyone seeing where her wandering hand is going.  
Lena looks to Cat as Kara grazes the top of her thigh this time. Lena thinks that if Cat looked close enough she may be able to work out that Kara has her hands on her. Cat is ever the professional though and is a show-woman at heart, making sure she looks at everyone in the room when she speaks. This is enough for Lena to chance letting Kara continue her movement's on her thigh, and this time the blonde's hand begins grazing the inside of her thigh where her skirt ends.  
Kara works the skirt up a little as her hand gently massages each new piece of skin she touches. Lena feels the blonde flex her fingers with her next movement which in turn has Lena spreading her legs a little wider. Kara flexes her fingers again and this time the longest finger brushes over her lacy underwear, making Lena breathe in quickly and hold her breath as the blonde inches closer again, really pressing against the front of her underwear.  
Kara manoeuvres her hand so she is almost cupping Lena's sex, using her finger to stroke over the most sensitive part. Lena has to consciously remember to breathe and stop herself from rolling her eyes; the delicate touch from Kara is driving her wild, especially after this morning's fun.

Lena moves herself, gently rising a few centimetres from her chair and sitting back down in a way that has Kara's finger touching the small wet patch forming on her underwear. Lena hears Kara's intake of breath as she does this and it gives her a jolt to her stomach.  
Kara continues her movements but slowly starts to hook her finger around Lena's underwear, searching for her opening. Lena badly wants to start canting her hips but knows better and instead puts more focus in to looking like she's taking notice of the projector rather than the finger that is easing it's way inside her.  
Kara seems to stop and Lena realises the blonde is waiting for consent. Lena slowly presses her hand on to Kara's, ultimately pushing the finger inside. She definitely thinks she hears a little grunt from Kara as she does it and it turns her on so much more.  
The finger inside moves through the wetness and Kara really can only manage some curling and flicking motions with the limited movement they have. Kara keeps up a steady pace though and Lena can feel herself getting more and more wet.  
Lena needs more and begins working up the courage to move herself so Kara has better access but before she does, Kara's finger curls a little too much and it slips out, roughly grazing her sweet spot and drawing out a gasp from the director. Kara pulls her hand away quickly as Lena tries to cover herself by staging a coughing fit. Kara helps by pouring a glass of water and handing it to the director. As Lena takes it, she feels the wetness on Kara's hand and see's the smirk on the blonde's face.  
Cat and some of the team glance their way but Lena says she's okay and signals Cat to continue. Kara keeps her hands to herself for the remainder of the meeting and Lena focuses on calming herself down.

At the end of the meeting Cat asks the team who would like to attend an upcoming three-day conference as she has other plans and can't go herself. Lena, Winn and James put their names forward and Cat asks for a fourth. Kara knows that putting her name forward might rouse suspicion, especially since Kara always talks about how she hates the conferences. But the knowledge of Lena alone in a hotel room is too much and Kara can't help herself.

"I'll go," Kara shrugs as the team look at her with confusion, "What? About time I took one for the team isn't it?"

Cat rolls her eyes at the comment.

"I want you on your best bloody behaviour Danvers," she snaps, adding Kara's name to the list.  
Everyone stands up to leave and as Lena bends across the desk to grab some papers, Kara discreetly has a squeeze of her bum before making her way out the room.  
Lena is a little shocked but recovers well knowing full-well that as soon as she looks up the blonde will be wearing a massive smirk as she leaves the room. Lena chances a quick wink at the blonde and watches as Kara bumps straight in to the door frame.  
Winn's shout of "Open your eyes Danvers!" masks Lena's laugh as Cat huffs out a breath at the blondes behaviour.

"Keep a close eye on Danvers, Lena. No doubt she'll be up to no good at that conference," Cat says as she moves to leave the room.

Lena hopes Cat is right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that some of the layout/notes seem to be a bit all over in this fic! I'll try my best to fix what mistakes I can!
> 
> Hope you're enjoying :)


End file.
